


Variation

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [32]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, colors are used to represent personality typesThe two Top Gear Stigs may both have a White color affinity, but they go about it in very different ways.





	Variation

**Author's Note:**

> Notes Beginning:  
> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.

**Variation**   
**Dunsfold Aerodrome: Top Gear Test Track- 2010**

"And you want me to tell him that, do you?" Richard asked Jeremy, crossing his arms. He stared up at the bigger man, watching Jeremy's face flicker through a series of expressions, probably related to the surprise he was experiencing that Richard was standing up to him.

The three of them were in the productions office planning out the upcoming series. It was winter and there was actually snow on the ground, and James and Jeremy were wearing comfortable cardigans and Richard hadn't bothered to take off his bomber jacket.

The scene actually did sound really funny.

Richard just wasn't sure he could come up with a way to tell his Racing Driver, "I want you to crash," without it sounding like a threat.

"You would explain it was for a laugh."

"Great. I'll tell him I want him to crash so I can laugh at him." Richard waved his hands. "He'll love that. Like Stig would."

James' face became serious. "He doesn't like that kind of thing. Stiggy's much more adventurous."

Stiggy walked in, just then, taking his helmet off, short hair bristled in all directions. He was average height, and slim, and had brown eyes and light brown hair, he was in his early 20's, and didn't look anything like Richard. [That one won't LISTEN to me.] He set the helmet down and sat next to Richard, [He forward and backward he turn abruptly to the left, for blurb, blurb, orange, I side wind, vicious side wind, and the sky gets darker, blurb, blurb,] He gestured, then revved angrily, [The line too wide. Brother, cold wind, kisses. Too wide!]

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Jeremy muttered under his breath. Richard threw a crumpled piece of paper at him without looking away from Stiggy or dropping the comforting smile.

[I can't understand you when your hands are full. Give me the pony and start again,] Richard held his hand out.

Stig handed him a little white plastic horse. Now, with both hands free, instead of the left being gripped tightly around the object, the other half of his gestures became clear. [That one won't LISTEN to me,] He meant Sugarboy, the visiting F1 Racing Driver. [He says he has driven here all the time he has been with McLaren, I tell him to turn into the corner and he ignores me. He does what he has been doing the whole time, he goes too fast,] He revved angrily again, [The line is too wide. Stig stands up for him, because he loves him more than me, even though he's wrong and the line is too wide.]

James nodded seriously.

Richard handed the horse back, it disappeared instantly into Stiggy's fist. [This whole thing is to show whose driving is the fastest if everyone is on the same track and has the same car. If he takes the wrong line, then he isn't the fastest, is he?]

[He blurb blurb,] Said Stiggy, with one hand and one fist. He leaned his head on his fist.

[It's his choice if he doesn't want to be,] Richard told him.

Stiggy set the horse down on his leg. [He's just here to see Stig, anyway. The other one,] He made a distressed noise, [Was only interested in seeing Stig, too. The one with the car,] Another distressed noise. [The Redbull. The human who drives.] He looked over his shoulder towards the hanger.

[David Coulthard,] Richard nodded. [He works at Stig's home stable, he wanted to talk about his family.]

Stiggy's eyes went dark. He looked down and brushed a finger over the white horse. [You promised I would be the track expert. Stig already knows this track, the Racing Drivers who practice on it think they know better than I do. I can't do anything he has not already done. I'm not NEEDED here.]

He was much younger than the rest of them, sometimes it was easy for them to forget that. Fail to stop and think what life as a 20 year old would be like surrounded by people in their 40's.

Richard cupped his hands around Stiggy's. Then he asked, [Do you want to do something Stig doesn't do?]

The young Racing Driver's head came up, [Yes!]

[Has Ben ever told you about stunt driving?]

Stiggy shrugged, [Yes. It's what he does when he doesn't race.]

[Do you want to try it?] Richard asked, a smile crossing his face.

Stiggy got a wicked smile on his face. [Like jumps and safe-crashing and things?]

Taken aback a little by the show of enthusiasm, Richard nodded.

[YES! I would be good at that. I am very precise. What kinds of things will we do?] The horse went into the pocket of his jumpsuit and a notebook and pencil came out.

Jeremy chuckled.

James rolled his eyes, "I told you, Hammond."

Richard's grin got bigger, [Have you ever seen a Reliant Robin?]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes End:  
> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
